Crimson Hearts
by GreenGlow
Summary: It all began under the cloudy sky in the afternoon.


**A/N: I want to make this as least forced and cheesy as possible.**

 **Made this fic for 3 major reasons.**

 **1\. Tsubaki is my favorite BB female character. She went through so much , so I decided she needs some love.**

 **2\. To spread the Ragna x Tsubaki love**

 **3\. Her JP Voice actress: Asami Imai. My favorite Japanese female VA and singer.**

* * *

As the inevitable finale approaches, as light slowly starts to leave her eyes. "I have to convey it now, what if something happens to him or even to myself, what if it's too late." She says to herself as she lies down on the bed of a room in an inn she decided to lodge in for the night. "But what if he doesn't—no no no! I'm sure it'll work out somehow.". Various thnoughts enter her mind, keeping her awake in the middle of the night; she falls asleep eventually. As morning approaches she takes her breakfast and settles out for the bakery in town and buys 2 slices of the most expensive flavor for the two of them to savor.

Noon approaches and Tsubaki finally arrives to where Jin who seems to be leaning on the guard rail of a hillside seeming to be at peace due to the tranquility of the view and how quiet the hotspot is. Upon closer inspection, he is unfortunately not alone and seems to be holding a sound conversation with that person. Tsubaki moves closer to see that the person is Shinigami himself, he seems to be leaning back on a wall just a few feet behind the guard rail with his arms crossed. She could try and pounce on the Reaper right now but, thats not the reason she's here for and besides, it would only make Jin angry.

Tsubaki tries to gather courage to interrupt the siblings conversation only to be incidentally spotted by the Shinigami. "Huuh? Oh.. It's you.." Ragna gives off a heavy sigh. Tsubaki gets flustered. "E–excuse me but I have some business to settle with Jin.. Ragna gives off another heavy sigh, "Oi Jin, someone wants to see you.", "Tsk, who is it? " Jin asks looking annoyed, probably because their little chat was interrupted. Tsubaki slowly approaches Jin. Ragna, who has read a bit of the mood and situation walks some distance away from the place. "Huh, Tsubaki? What business do you have with me?" Jin asks as if he seems to have no interest in whatever Tsubaki is about say right now and only wants to be alone once more.

"I-it's something very important! It's something I can't leave unconveyed!" Tsubaki tries to gather courage to confess her feelings. Jin waits for some seconds before finally getting impatient and demands Tsubaki to spit it. "Well? Out with it.."

"Um... Jin...Do you still...Remember the times we spent together in our childhood? Not Aware of the message Tsubaki is trying to send. "Of course I do, though that is just but the past now. "Jin, why have you become like this?". Tsubaki's mood darkens.

"There are things in life that is better off not being said Tsubaki..", Jin replies in an irritated manner. Tsubaki, who can no longer endure it, finally decides to spit it out.

"Jin! I-I love you! I really love you! Ever since we were little I had to go and carry these untold feelings for you! Tsubaki's eyes turn moist.

Jin barely expressing any sign of interest in what she said closes his eyes in an irritated manner and starts stroking his forehead. "Look Tsubaki... We may have been close in the past, but that doesn't you're entitled to say whatever you want to me also, I do not have any time to indulge in those foreign emotions of yours." "Now...WIll YOU PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!". Jin speaks while covering the upper half of his face as if he's enduring a headache, exposing only his mouth which shows obvious signs of anger. "Next time, when you have business with me be sure to think it over before saying it.". Jin slowly walks away from the place leaving a broken tsubaki kneeling on the ground.

Tears start to fall from her face accompanied by sniffing sounds from her mouth. She sits on the floor and leans on the wall filled only with sorrow. Tsubaki hears footsteps slowly approaching her. "For you to still have the guts to say that in front of that guy as he is now, admirable but seriously, you're just avoiding reality.". Tsubaki removes her face from her arms to look at the figure who talked to her. The man was none other than the Shinigami himself leaning beside her. "H-huh, you—you w-were able to hear us?", Tsubaki asks, still with the sad faint expression on her face.

"Well uh, yea? I mean me and Jin still had stuff to talk about so I didn't go that far. Thanks to you now though, guy's in a bad mood and I don't even know where he ran off to.". "Anyway, I'm done here.". Ragna takes his leave and slowly walks away. "Wait, where..are you going to?", Tsubaki asks with a curious gloomy expression.

Ragna stops and looks at Tsubaki, "Eh? Why do you need to know? You wanna kill me right?". Tsubaki stands, still with a sad expression. "Right now, I-I just don't know where to go, My family home is very far from here, to go there right now at this time would be out of the question for me, I also don't have much money left to spend for another night at the inn.". Ragna exhales loudly, "So you're saying you wanna go with me to wherever I go?". "H-huh?, w-what I meant is I need a place to stay for the night.", Tsubaki answers; flustered. Ragna scratches his head, "..Tsk, well fine, follow me.".

Ragna takes a glance at the small bag she's holding and recognizes the contents inside, Tsubaki notices his glance but ignores it and starts following him. "You wasted all your cash on those huh..*sigh*." Tsubaki ignores his remark and continues following him.

As Evening Approaches. "So..Here we are", Ragna says to her in a weak voice. Tsubaki surprised at the fact that Ragna lives in this condo stands still for a few seconds. "*Sigh*, What...Surprised? I'm more surprised over the fact that you're my first visitor..". Once they enter the Condo unit, Ragna immediately proceeds to the couch, lounges on it and then turns on the TV. Tsubaki looks around her sorroundings and is quite shocked that this is the Shinigami's home. Ragna takes a small glance at her, "Ah...Yea, I'll make dinner in a little while, got anything you like?..Or hate?".

"E-eh? I don't really hate anything in particular I suppose, as for what, I like im fine with anything right now.", Tsubaki answers with a shy expression and proceeds to sit on the comfort chair not too far from the sofa with her hands on her lap. As Ragna prepares dinner he tries to start something, "You mad at the guy?", Ragna asks with a weak voice, probably feeling bored or sleepy. Tsubaki's blank expression turns to shock at Ragna's sudden question.

"E-ehh? I-I don't think I have the right to get mad at him.", Tsubaki answers with a weak voice. "Hmm, why's that?". Ragna asks with some curiosity. "Well, He was with me most of the time when I needed him, especially when I was unded the effects of the mind eater.". "Makes sense I guess.", Ragna answers without looking back, tending to the kitchen while Tsubaki just quietly stares at the TV.

As Ragna sets the table for two and serves what seems to be ovened Salmon adorned with different kinds of seasoning. "Oi, food's ready you just gonna stare at the TV the whole night?", Ragna snaps Tsubaki back reality. "H-huh? I'm sorry.", she says with a sigh walks over to the table. Tsubaki looks in awe at the food platter before sitting down. "I didn't know you had such a passion for cooking Ragna.", Tsubaki says with a weak smile. "Ugh..Just eat already..". Ragna glances at Tsubaki who seems to be eating with delight, "You know, you could at least try to hide that smile of yours, is it that good?", Ragna asks with a bored expression.

"Yes really, I haven't had a meal like this in a long time.", Tsubaki answers in a weak declarative tone. "That so huh?" Ragna switches back to eating his meal.

Some time after the two were finished, Tsubaki grabs her bag and pulls out a branded box bearing the bakery's trademark. She takes out the two slices of cake and hands over one to Ragna. "Why..Don't we have dessert.", Tsubaki says to Ragna while looking at the cake trying not to look anywhere else. Ragna stares at the cake, "This was suppose to be for Jin...Am I right?". Tsubaki expresses shock at Ragna's question before immediately changing to sad one, her eyes moisten although, not moist enough to make tears fall. "It..Was.", Tsubaki answers. Recognizing her expression, Ragna regrets asking her tha question and gives off a deep sigh and then proceeds to finish his dessert.

"Can I help with the dishes?", Tsubaki asks Ragna after finishing their meal; feeling a sense of duty. "Huh? Well I'm not stopping you if thats what you want.". Tsubaki nods and proceeds to wash the dishes with Ragna.

The two then proceed to spend their evening without talking to each other, Tsubaki spent most of the evening just looking around the place while Ragna lounged on the sofa, watching TV.

Ragna finally decides to close the TV and prepares to take his nightly bath just before bedtime. After some time Tsubaki spots Ragna in a bathrobe carrying a towel with his hand, both exchange glances for a few. "...Here.", Ragna tosses a extra bathrobe and towel to Tsubaki. "Well...Your turn.", Ragna slowly leaves her sight.

The two meet once more on the bedroom, Tsubaki who just entered the room adorns a pure white nightgown while Ragna whose sitting on the edge of the bed for two or a couple wears a pajama with a black top and a red bottom. "You know what...I'll just sleep on the sofa instead, you can have the damn bed..", Ragna yawns. He grabs a pillow and a blanket then proceeds to walk out of the room. "Wait!...Let me sleep there instead..", Tsubaki says weakly. "..You know what..let's just sleep on the bed.", Ragna says in a manner as if he just wants to sleep. Tsubaki slowly nods.

Both of them proceed to lie down. Ragna glances at Tsubaki bearing a gloomy expression with her eyes staring at the ceiling. "You know, at times like these, being alone in a place this quiet beats all the stuff thats happened and all huh?", "I..Suppose that's true..", Tsubaki answers; putting on a weak smile. "..You leaving tomorrow?", Ragna asks with some curiosity before yawning. Tsubaki expresses a bit of shock on Ragna's question before answering, "Yes..". "Where?" Ragna follows up with another question. "...I don't really know right now..Is something the matter?", Tsubaki replies in a really weak voice. "Nothing...It's just..you don't seem all that bad to talk to honestly." Ragna answers in an honest manner. ". Tsubaki reacts in a shocked manner on what Ragna just said, "I-is that so..I could say the same for you I guess.", Tsubaki now aware of the fact that this is her first night sleeping a with a man , slightly directs her face to the wall of the room, trying to hide her shocked expression.

Ragna proceeds to shut off the lamp dimly lighting the room, "By the way, if you think I snore, well you're damn wrong.", "E-eh? I didn't think really that honestly, but I suppose thats nice of you.", "Whatever." Ragna lies down again after turning the lamp off. "By the way..Thank you for everything today..Ragna" She says in a honest manner with a weak smile on her face. Ragna tries not to respond even though his eyes were open looking at wall facing his side of the bed.

The Two quietly spend their night resting for tomorrow.


End file.
